


Fears

by MzGlitter



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzGlitter/pseuds/MzGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears

Fears. Rational or Irrational.  
She sat and stared.  
Rational: fear of being raped.  
Stared at the wall.  
Irrational: fear of all men.  
The wall was black.  
Repression or Depression.  
She sat and stared.  
Repression of a memory.  
Stared at the wall.  
Memory of a night.  
The wall was black.  
An attack.  
She sat and stared.  
Confronted, forced.  
Stared at the wall.  
Loss of Power.  
The wall was black.  
Fears. Rational or Irrational.  
She sat and stared.  
Rational: fear of being raped.  
Again.  
Stared at the wall.  
Repression or Depression.  
The wall was black.  
Depression: remembering, but not confronting.  
She sat and stared.  
How does one confront this fear.  
Stared at the wall.  
Sex, Love, what?  
The wall was black.  
How? Tell me how?  
A tear slides down her cheek.


End file.
